Our Knuckle Headed Sensei: 'The Great Shoudaishou'
by goldenriki
Summary: Naruto is given a dangerous mission by the fith Hokage............ he is to teach a bunch of fresh academy students.DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!
1. I'm a sensei?

**Our Knuckle Headed Sensei**

"I wonder what baa-chan wants with me, it must be something big since you don't wake someone up at 4:00 in the morning!" grumbled a pissed of Naruto as he walked down the village road to the Hokage tower. Over the 2 and a half years training with Jiraiya Naruto has grown into a well known, powerful, intelligent and overall very handsome man. Though he seems more mature now he is still a hyperactive, knuckleheaded, unpredictable ninja who still wishes to become Hokage. Now a jounin he is steadily on his path of being Hokage.

The golden haired jounin slowly made his way up the stairs of the Hokage tower. "Oi baa-chan this better be important or else I'm gonna trash all your sake bottles" shouted Naruto as he barged into the office not bothering to knock. "Damn it Naruto, can't you show some respect! you think i enjoy coming this early to this damn office!" hollered the ageing Hokage. "Whatever, just hurry up and tell me whats so important so i can go back home already". Tsunade rubbed her temples trying to keep the headache down while searching for a cursed folder that started this mess. When she finally found it an evil grin spread across her face like wildfire, which made Naruto sweat bullets. "Heh heh heh, i've got a very special mission for you Naruto" Tsunade said in a sweet voice, perhaps to sweet since Naruto was on high alert. "Well whats the mission baa-chan?" asked an uncomfortable blond. " This mission is very dangerous and you have to deal with monsters who act sweet but are silent killers, many have taken this mission but some went crazy after just the first few days" the Hokage said slowly.

"Well then whats the mission?!" Naruto asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Your mission Naruto..." Tsunade said.

"Yeah...".

"Is to...".

"Uh huh...".

"Its very dangerous, many have taken this mission but some went crazy after just the first few days" said Tsunade.

"DAMN IT YOU ALREADY SAID THAT JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" shouted Naruto.

"Your mission is to be a jounin teacher at the academy and teach a group of fresh academy students" Tsunade finally said all the while finding Naruto's facial expression turn from surprise and shock to anger and horror very interesting.

The silence in the office that moment was so great that you could hear a senbon needle drop perfectly clear. '5...4...3...2...1...blast off!' Tsunade thought silently.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME BAA-CHAN!" shouted the blond so loudly that the Hokage's desk shook from the vibration of his voice. 'damn it the kid and his loud mouth, its to early in the morning to put up with this shit' the Hokage thought with a headache. "Naruto will you come down already! its not that bad, besides your great with kids" Tsunade said trying to calm the freaked out blond. "But baa-chan what makes you think i'll be a good teacher, i was the 'dead last' of my graduation class" the blond replied after taking a few deep breaths. "To be old and wise one must first be young and stupid, you have what it takes to be a great no scratch that a fantastic teacher Naruto Namikaze" said Tsunade trying to act like a Hokage for the first time.

"ooookkkkaaaayyyy, i didn't get a single word you just said but i still say NO WAY AM I GOING TO BE A DAMN JOUNIN TEACHER!" said Naruto. "Look Naruto i know its kind of a shock since its so early in the morning but you'll do fine" the Hokage said.

"Still baa-chan i'm not a chunin anymore remember? i'm jounin now" Naruto said trying to get out of this situation.

"Don't worry, you'll still be jounin rank i just want you to teach one class and thats that" said Tsunade casually.

"but...i...".

"NO MORE 'BUTS' MR NAMIKAZE! IF I HEAR ONE MORE EXCUSE I'LL GRIND YOUR MANHOOD IN A SMOOTHIE MACHINE AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT UNDERSTAND!? shouted Tsunade who was clearly pissed at the blond's poor excuses.

"gulp, yes m'am" whimpered a terrified Naruto.

"Good" Tsunade said sitting back down "heres the class profile, you will start your teaching one week from now" she said while handing him a brown envelope.

"Yes m'am" said a defeated Naruto. While he was heading to the door he mumbled something in the lines of "stupid old hag forcing me to teach a bunch of whiney kids". The following afternoon everyone who went to see the Hokage noticed a huge hole beside the office's main door in the shape of a soon to be teacher. The poor wall never stood a chance as the Blond ran right through it when he heard the starting sound of a smoothie machine.


	2. One of a Kind

"Did you here the news? we got the son of the fourth Hokage as our sensei!" shouted an excited academy student.

"Yeah, I heard he's super strong, smart and brave" another one piped up.

"I also heard that he's very handsome and muscular too!" said a female soon to be kunoichi.

"Man, I can't wait to meet him!" shouted another academy student.

_Meanwhile……_

'Man this is soooooooooooooo out of my league, i don't even know what to teach them apart from beating the shit out of your opponent' thought the fourth's son angrily. 'DAMN IT this isn't like me! okay calm down Naruto you can do this just be yourself and don't mess up'. As Naruto got to the academy he was feeling slightly better as he remembered the good o'l days. "Yosh watch out students YOUR NEW SENSEI NARUTO NAMIKAZE IS HERE!" shouted Naruto.

When Naruto entered the academy he saw a whole bunch of parents and chunin teachers there watching as the last lot of kids where sent to their respective classes. After the kids all left all eyes turned to Naruto. 'ooooohhhhhhh shit they're all looking at me!... wait a minute what am I so freaked out about'. Before Naruto could tell them not to stare at him he heard a familiar voice call out "Oi, Naruto is that you?".

Said blond turned his head to come face to face with his old sensei Iruka Umino. "Iruka sensei!" shouted Naruto. Iruka gave Naruto a brotherly hug while ruffling his hair a bit. "What are you doing here Naruto? did you get stripped of your jounin rank and came back to the academy?" asked Iruka after breaking the hug. "Don't be ridiculous Iruka sensei I graduated from this academy years ago why hell would I come back!" shouted Naruto.

"Hah hah hah, i was just messing with you but seriously why are you here?" said Iruka.

"what? Tsunade baa-chan didn't tell you?".

"Tell me what?".

"I'm one of the new senseis at the academy".

"Ooohhh that expl…wait your what!".

"I said I'm. one. of. the. new. senseis. at. the. academy".

"No freaking way".

"Yes way".

"But you're not a chunin".

"Baa-chan said I still keep my rank jounin, but I still have to teach".

"I see….did she force you or something".

"Yeah, crazy bitch told me she'll cut of my manhood and grind it in a smoothie machine then shove it down my throat".

"Ouch".

"No shit".

"Well then good luck Naruto, you'll need it!".

"Thanks sensei!" shouted Naruto as he walked to his classroom.

After Naruto was out of site parents started walking up to Iruka and ask "Who was that?". Iruka smiled and told them "That was Naruto Namikaze son of the fourth Hokage and one of my former students". "wow, so he's the fourth…..is he going to be a good teacher?" a father asked. "He most definitely will be" said Iruka with pride "he's one of a kind".


	3. Shoudaishou and KSANs

'Yosh, here goes nothing' thought Naruto as he opened the door to the classroom. As soon as the door opened all students eyes were on him. The boys were in awe at how he was a complete replica of the fourth apart from the whisker marks on his cheek while the girls blushed at his looks, muscles and captivating blue eyes. Naruto chuckled slightly to himself, it was obvious he wasn't quite what the children have expected.

He plopped his folders and documents on the table while he leaned against it. He scanned his eyes quickly around the room before speaking "good morning class". "good morning Sensei" was his response from the children. Naruto couldn't tell why but the way they said sensei made him feel happy and relaxed. He gave them a foxy grin before saying "welcome to my classroom kids from today on we are to work together to shape all of you into fully functioning shinobis".

"Hai, Naruto sensei" came the unison of the class.

"Also from today on I don't want you calling me Naruto sensei, I'll explain later".

"First let me tell you something about myself. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I like raemen, training, my friends, my senseis, cooking and creating new jutsus. I hate people who think they are better then others just because they come from powerful clans and stuff, traitors, cold blooded killers and people who have a giant branch stuffed up their ass. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage and protect everyone in Konoha shinobis and villagers alike".

Nods from the class told him they knew what type of person he was and have accepted him.

"Good now that we got that out of the way I would like to give you kids your own K.S.A.Ns so don't bother introducing yourself" he said while getting a lot of confused faces. There was a moment of silence before one girl raised her hand and asked "umm Naruto sensei what's a K.S.A.N?". Naruto's grin stretched like rubber band across his face as he answered " It means Konoha Shinobi's Academy Names". Half the class sweat dropped while others chuckled at their sensei's antics.

"umm Naruto sensei why do we need K.S.A.Ns?" asked the same girl.

"Because these are codenames that will make you different from those around you while it will combine us as one" Naruto answered with a serious face. Seeing that the kids still had confused looks on their faces he explained it more.

"Each of you are unique in your own ways, some of you are from famous and strong clans while some of you are from lesser clans or perhaps not a clan at all. We all have different jutsus, fighting styles and our own choice of weapon. Our dreams and goals in life are different but one thing that unites as one village is the will of fire deep within us. The purpose of K.S.A.N is the same as the will of fire. These names will unite us as a class, we will work together to become the best ninjas Konoha's academy has every produced. So the class motto is 'we are many we are one'. Any questions?.

"No" said his students.

"Very good know listen carefully as I give you you're K.S.A.Ns" Naruto said has he faced the first student.

"Hiro".

"Akame".

"Teru".

"Akatora".

"Gin".

"Riki".

"Shiro".

"Uzura".

"Jatensu".

"Kaito".

"Burugue".

"Batio".

"Kyoushiro".

"Lector".

"Sanda".

"Kurojaki".

"Kurotora".

This K.S.A.N went for another 20 minutes until everyone in the class got one. "From today on you are to call each other by these names these will strengthen our bond as a class understand?" said Naruto".

"Hai…umm….". the students paused.

"What is it?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well umm we all have our own K.S.A.Ns but what's yours?" asked a boy who was named Gin.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you mine" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"My K.S.A.N is Shoudaishou" said Shoudaishou (Naruto).

"Hai, Shoudaishou!" shouted the class" as they stood and saluted to Shoudaishou (Naruto).

'Heh heh heh this is going to be better then I thought' thought a grinning Shoudaishou as he saluted back.


	4. You did what?

Hey people I'm back!! Sorry for not being able to update much, the EVIL forces at school have been restraining me from doing so. Now without further ado on with the story!!.

* * *

"So, what's it like teaching those brats at the academy?" asked Kiba who with Naruto's other friends were having a get together at a local bar.

"It's awesome Kiba, you should see them they're always willing to learn!" replied a beaming Naruto.

"Pffft, sounds troublesome to me" said a lazy ninja known as Shikamaru.

"They can be a handful at times but overall they're pretty cool" said Naruto as he sipped some sake.

"I still can't imagine you're really teaching Naruto, I mean you weren't always the sharpest knife in the draw" said a giggling Sakura.

"YA DOUBT MA POWERS SAKURA-CHAN? I AM THE ALL MIGTHY SHOUDAISHOU OF THE ACADEMY!" Naruto all but shouted earning a few unwanted attention from other tables.

"BAKA, don't yell so loudly" scolded Sakura as she gave him a playful punch on the cheek.

"Eh heh sorry about that Sakura-chan" said Naruto.

"So what do you teach them Naruto? I really can't imagine you giving lectures to a class of kids without getting of track and talk about ramen" asked Ino.

"Well… were do I start?" said Naruto as he rubbed his chin were the start of a beard was growing.

"Just tell us what you did with them" said Hinata her stuttering all but gone now.

"Well… on the first day I introduced myself and gave them their own K.S.A.Ns" Naruto started.

"K.S.A.Ns?! What the hell is that" asked Kiba.

"It means Konoha Shinobi's Academy Names" Naruto answered back. At this revelation all his friends sweat dropped surprisingly you could even see Shino's.

"Tch, typical Naruto… why not just learn their names personally instead of giving them troublesome codenames" said Shikamaru lazily.

"Because if I learn their names personally I might get attached to certain ones, I don't want to play favourites while I'm teaching this class" said Naruto.

"Man what a drag, let me guess you named yourself 'Shoudaishou' am I right" asked Shikamaru.

"Yep" beamed Naruto, while his friends sweat dropped again.

"So tell us dope, what do you teach the brats" said Sasuke in his cool manner.

"The first thing I did was destroy all their textbooks, homework books, history books etc with my Rasengan and…."

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted his friends except for Shino and Sasuke.

"Naruto how could you do that! What are the kids suppose to learn!" hissed an angry Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, I paid back the money for the books and other things" said Naruto silently regretting saying that.

"That was really stupid of you Naruto" said Chouji while he stuffed food in his mouth. His other friends just nodded in agreement.

"Guys…I'm not trying to produce bookworms that are related to the dictionary and encyclopaedia. I plan to mould those kids into fully functioning shinobis that will carry the Konoha symbol with pride. Its good to know history like who founded the village and stuff but that isn't going to help these kids out on the battle field. They must learn between an enemy and a friend, they must know that the path of a ninja is full of hardships and isn't always smooth. Being a ninja isn't cool or fun, it's a duty and job that can cost you your lives and others as well. They must know how to kill, if they're to soft and don't even have the knowledge of killing then that will be a major blow for them. Knowing how many wrinkles on the Sandaime's face isn't going to help one bit" Naruto explained to his friends all the while sporting a serious face and eyes that held determination and responsibility.

His friends could only stare wide eyed at how mature he was being. 'Where did the knuckle headed ramen loving idiot go?' were the thoughts coming from his friends. The rookie nine were all looking at Naruto in a different light now, however Lee just had to choose the moment and Shout.

"YOSH, NARUTO YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL GUIDE YOU TO BECOME A GREAT TEACHER AND PRODUCE A BUNCH OF YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WHO WILL DEFINETLY SURPASS ME AND GAI SENSEI'S YOUTHFULNESS!!" shouted Lee with tears in his eyes.

Just then out of nowhere Gai came out and shouted as well……..

"LEE, YOUR WORDS ARE TRUE NARUTO'S YOUTH AND DETERMINATION WILL DEFINETLY BRING OUT YOUTHFULL STUDENTS FROM THE ACADEMY!!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The other people in the bar all sweat dropped as the teacher and student embraced each other while a cliff, sunset and ocean decided to suddenly pop up as well.

Nobody noticed however that while the two were shouting Naruto quietly slipped out of the bar with a few sake bottles and ramen cups he took while everyone was focusing on Lee and Gai, all the while thinking "hmmm maybe I should act mature more often if they are able to get me free sake and ramen".


	5. Grand entry, bunshins and wallets

Blah…blah….blah….blah…..blah…..blah was all Shoudaishou heard that morning in class. He had come early to surprise his students, however their constant bickering and chit-chat was driving him nuts. Why are the kids still chattering when the teacher is in the room? This is probably what you're thinking right now. The truth is Shoudaishou hasn't been seen by any of his students. Right now he's underneath the classroom using an Earth style jutsu.

"Man, if a cow had wheels it'll be a milk truck. Don't these kids ever talk about anything else apart from who's the cutest guy or girl in the room, the new movie that just came out or who has a boyfriend/girlfriend and who doesn't?" thought an irritated Shoudaishou who's body was kind of getting numb for staying under ground for to long.

"Hmmmm… what will be a super cool entrance for me to do?" thought Shoudaishou. Then suddenly a light bulb appeared on top of his head (if that's even possible considering he's under ground).

"Geez, where the heck is Shoudaishou?" asked an annoyed student.

"Quit you're whining Hiro, I'm sure Shoudaishou will show up soon" said a girl named Reika.

"But Reika-chan, Shoudaishou is 20 minutes late!" whined Hiro again.

However before Reika could even make a comeback the classroom started to shake. Everything was moving around and bouncing everywhere including the students.

"What the hells going on!" shouted Hiro.

Just then a powerful wind blew up and knocked some students of their chairs. Before the students could run for their lives the shaking and wind stopped. Then from under the ground a blond with sky blue eyes and a muscular chest popped up scaring some students shit-less.

"Morning everyone! What do you think about my grand entrance?" asked a grinning blond.

Most students were completely speechless and in awe, some were still shaking a bit while others just wanted to rip that grin clean of Shoudaishou's face.

"YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH SHOUDAISHOU!!" shouted everyone in the room in unison.

"Eh heh sorry about that guys, I just wanted to make a super cool entrance that's all" replied the still grinning blond.

"The entrance was cool and all but try not to scare us shit-less next time Shoudaishou" Hiro managed to growl out.

"Okay fine, let's start the lesson now" said Shoudaishou. While he muttered 'geez my students can't even take a simple joke' under his breath. Just then the girl named Reika's hand shot up. Shoudaishou nodded for her to speak.

"What are you going to teach us today Shoudaishou?" she asked. The others leaned in closer wanted to know as well.

"Well first of were going to run around Konoha 5 times as warm up then we will come back and I'll teach you guys a cool jutsu" said Shoudaishou.

"Hai Shoudaishou" shouted his students, this made Shoudaishou grin. 'Wow these kids sure are easy to control and not to mention very obedient'.

The run around Konoha was very interesting, I mean it's not everyday you see the Yondaime's son running around Konoha with at least 20-30 students huffing and puffing behind him.

"Whoa, look at Naruto-sama go" said a Chunin of the village.

"Yeah, I hate to be those kids right now Naruto-sama looks like a freaking slave driver" said another Chunin which got many others to laugh at this statement.

"Shoudaishou (huff) when are we (puff) going to take (wheeze) a break" asked a few students.

"Hmmmm….well since were on our last lap why not have a little competition?" said Shoudaishou with an evil glint in his eyes.

"…..Okay" said his students a bit weary of his actions also the evil glint didn't help.

"Yosh, whoever makes it back to training ground 22 will be recognised as the academy's greatest ninja in-training and I will also buy them whatever they want" shouted Shoudaishou while his students had stars in their eyes. But even though he gave himself a K.S.A.N Shoudaishou was still Naruto, so he decided to drop a nuclear bomb on them.

"However you must stay in the group so every one of your classmates can see you and your not allowed to go past me" he added.

"WHAT" shouted his slacked jawed students. "You heard me, now speed up".

Unknown to the students the real meaning behind this competition is to see who will be able to pull of a 'Bunshin no jutsu' and speed off to the destination. After a few minutes of running Shoudaishou was surprised that all his students were already using the bunshin and managed to slip of and run to the training ground.

'Holy snap they catch on quick!' Shoudaishou mentally yelled 'man, this sucks and I was hoping to torture them for not figuring it out, but this only proves that they will be great shinobis' he added.

It turns out that everyone made it to the training ground at exactly the same time much to Shoudaishou's horror. But they only asked for him to buy each of them a cold drink and dismiss them early. True to his nindo Shoudaishou did just that and after his students all went home he shouted…..

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MY POOR GAMA-CHAN IS COMPLETELY FLAT SURE THEY ONLY WANTED DRINKS BUT THERE WERE AT LEAST 20-30 OF THEM, WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO THE GOOD GUYS WHYWHYWHY!!".

And so once again the sun sets after another hard day of a ninja's life filled with many deaths, tears, joys, accomplishments, treaties and empty wallets.


	6. The blood stained bear's challenge!

Thank you to all those awesome supporters who have cheered me on this story **-**!

I'm glad you guys like it, heck and they say I won't even be able to write 1 chapter! Well I showed them I wrote **5** and there are lots more to come **muhahahahaha!!**.

Any way back to the story **-**!

* * *

It was another day sunny day in Konoha and two well known academy teachers were sitting in the teacher's lounge having a chat.

"I see your students are very close to you aren't they?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah, but they're a bunch of brats" answered Shoudaishou.

"Maybe, but they're your brats" said Iruka while he handed Shoudaishou some tea.

"Heh, I wouldn't have it any other way" said Shoudaishou as he sipped his tea.

"So what have you taught them this term?" asked Iruka curiously.

"Why? Are you trying to spice up your own boring lectures?" said Shoudaishou with a grin.

"Hardy har har har very funny Naru.. I mean Shoudaishou" said Iruka correcting himself at the end.

"Please, Iruka-sensei you can call me Naruto" said Shoudaishou.

"Right, so what did you teach them…Naruto?" said Iruka.

"Well…everyone in my class are now at least Chunin level and they will all be able to hold that rank by the end of this year" said Shoudaishou in a care-free manner.

Oblivious to him Iruka and all the other teachers jaws dropped to the ground so fast that even the Yondaime's 'Hirashin no jutsu' seems like a snail crawl compared to it.

"THEY ARE WHAT?!" shouted not only Iruka but everyone else.

"Arrrrgh, damn it not so loud please" growled a very pissed Shoudaishou holding onto his ears.

"Sorry Naruto but is it true about what you said?" asked a Chunin teacher.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" asked Shoudaishou with a serious face that didn't quite suit his personality.

"Uuummm…..no" the same Chunin answered.

However before any more questions were asked everyone heard a full blown laughter come from several men from the corner of the teacher's lounge.

"May I ask what's so funny?" asked Shoudaishou with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny? I'll tell you what's so funny the way you said that a couple of 8 year olds are already Chunin level!" laughed a muscular man with scars up his arms and a scared right eye.

"I don't see what's so funny about that since its true" said Shoudaishou slightly if not completely pissed that this man was looking down upon his students.

The men just looked at him and laughed harder. After they were done the scared man walked up to Shoudaishou and stared him in the eye saying….

"Well if what you said was true then how bout we have a little spar then, your students against mine. What do you think?" asked the man with an evil grin on his face.

"………"

"What? You scared that your students will be crushed by mine?" said the man before he laughed with his friends again but stopped when they heard Shoudaishou chuckle.

"Very well, if you want to lose that badly then I accept your challenge" chuckled Shoudaishou as he stood to his full height so he was eye-level with the man. The man's grin disappeared immediately as he tried to stare Shoudaishou down.

They were on a staring contest for at least 3 minutes both of them emitting killer intents at each other.

"Bring your students to the battle field behind the academy at 12 o'clock sharp" said the man before he signalled for his friends to leave.

When they left Shoudaishou asked a question that attracted all heads to his direction.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Shoudaishou as he looked at Iruka for an answer. Iruka sighed and said….

"That man that challenged you is known as 'The blood stained bear Karasuto Tashiguma' said Iruka.

"Really? What's so great about him" said Shoudaishou as the others looked at him as if he grew another head.

"WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT HIM? HE'S THE BEST TEACHER KONOHA HAS EVER PRODUCED! HE TAUGHT BOTH UCHIHA ITACHI AND HATAKE KAKASHI AND HES A REITRED ELITE JOUNIN!! Shouted an academy teacher. At this revelation everyone was expecting Shoudaishou to look terrified, however he surprised all of them by laughing like Tashiguma did a few minutes ago.

"So what if he taught two legendary wielders of the Sharingan? I just noticed his weakness" proclaimed Shoudaishou.

"His weakness?, 'The blood stained bear' doesn't have a weakness his students never lose and they always become some of the best ninjas of Konoha said Iruka completely surprised.

"Ohhhh he has a weakness alright! And that weakness will be confirmed when my students beat the shit out of his!" said Shoudaishou as he went to gather his students for the fight.

"You think he can win Iruka?" asked a Chunin.

"I don't know…but if its Naruto then he definitely has something up his sleeves" Iruka replied.


	7. Sardines Vs THE tough ones!

"So…you brought your students after all eh? Shoudaishou!" said Tashiguma. Behind him were a bunch of tough looking students none of them had a single smile plastered on their face. Their eyes had a glint of kill in them. Truly one would think twice before messing with them.

"Yep I did" proclaimed Shoudaishou as he walked in front of his class. At first his class were a bit shocked that they were going against 'The Karasuto Tashiguma'. However much to Shoudaishou's surprise and pride their fear vanished just as fast as they appeared. Each of them now had a burning determination and confidence in their eyes.

The news of the matched spread like wild fire across all of Konoha, many shinobis that weren't on missions and villagers came to see the match including all the academy teachers and their students.

Tashiguma took one look at Shoudaishou's class and he and his students bellowed with laughter. "That's your class?! A bunch of sardines is all I see, you couldn't possibly defeat me and my class!" shouted Tashiguma with laughter.

However much to everyone's surprise including Tashiguma and his class, Shoudaishou and his students just stayed there with a face splitting grin. Tashiguma quickly got rid of his surprise and shouted…..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls you should all be crying in joy for today I 'the legendary blood stained bear' and my students are going to show all of you what it means to be a real shinobi by defeating the Fourth's son Namikaze Naruto's class!!". Everyone roared in approval and anticipation except Shoudaishou and his students who were thinking along the lines of 'Geez, this old bear sure is full of himself'.

After the shouts and claps died down Iruka stepped in the middle of the battlefield and announced the rules. "The match will be a 'survival and hunting test'. whose class that can survive the longest in the forests surrounding Konoha and whose class finds all the marked kunais and the first class to make it back here at 4 o'clock sharp will be pronounced the winning class!" shouted Iruka as the audience gave a uproar but was stopped as Tashiguma shouted his opinion.

"WHAT?!, this was suppose to be a spar between the two classes not some shitty survival and hunting test!" Tashiguma shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Tashiguma me and the other fellow Chunin teachers have already agreed to this test, the kunais are have already been put in their places to be found. You can't change the competition now" said Iruka calmly.

Tashiguma gritted his teeth and emitted some killing intent at Iruka who seemed unfazed, he then went to talk to his students about how to win. While Shoudaishou was doing the exact same thing.

_With Shoudaishou……_

"Yosh, everyone gather round c'mon bend a knee" he said while his students huddled around him. After making sure Tashiguma couldn't hear them Shoudaishou said "Look guys I know some of you might be a little nervous and scared since most of you have never been to the forests outside Konoha so let me tell you some things" his students leaned in to listen. "This match isn't about winning, the only reason I accepted his challenge was to let all of you test and sharpen your ninja abilities. Tashiguma and his class has a weakness that I saw right through" at this all his students looked surprised but listened anyway.

"Their weakness is that all they know is fighting and protecting themselves. When put in a team they all think that its every shinobi for themselves. All of you however know how to work as a team and use how to use nature and your environment to aid you thus giving us a great chance to win. I will not lie to you the forest outside the village is very dangerous if one isn't an experienced ninja, however I believe in each and everyone of you that you will all come back alive and proud. Remember to stay and work as a team, look underneath the underneath and always expect the unexpected" his students all nodded in understanding while the determination and confidence never left their eyes. Shoudaishou felt his heart swell with pride and joy at seeing his students like this. So he added something else to his advice "remember guys strong shinobis stand up for themselves but stronger shinobis stand up for others. Not matter what happens never leave a team mate behind work as one to the best of your abilities and remember I will always be proud of all of whether you come first or last" Shoudaishou finished his speech with a heart warming grin that boosted his students determination and confidence even more.

"We won't fail you Shoudaishou!" said his students in unison as they saluted him. Shoudaishou saluted back and said "Now…go and show them what it means to be the 'stronger shinobi'!" he said to them.

"Hai!".

Iruka then announced that the time starts now! And both Tashiguma's and Shoudaishou's class ran for the forests. Tashiguma snickered since his class was taking the lead and said...

"Your little sardines don't stand a chance agai..".

Tashiguma never got to finish his sentence since Shoudaishou gave him a nice hard punch to the face that sended him through the wall of a class in the academy.

"Don't underestimate my students Tashiguma" Shoudaishou said and went to sit at a near by bench waiting to see whose students will return first.


	8. Platoon Leader: Kamakiri and Hiro

HHHEEELLLLLLOOO everyone!! thanks for all the reviews it makes my heart swell with pride every time i read them so thanks a bunch!! ** XD **

**NOw back to the story!!**

* * *

"Shit, our opponents are taking the lead" said Hiro while his classmates tried to keep together and catch up.

"Everyone we have to hurry and catch up with them or else we'll lose for sure" growled a young boy with red hair called Akatora.

"Brother call down" said a boy with brown hair.

"But Chutora! If we don't hurry they'll get all the kunais before we do!" said Akatora.

"He's right Chutora; if we don't hurry we'll fail our promise to Shoudaishou" said a boy with black hair known as Kurotora.

"Alright everyone listen up! Create one bunshin each then use the invisibility jutsu so we can catch up with our opponents!" shouted Hiro to his classmates.

Everyone nodded and did one bunshin each before using the invisibility jutsu to catch up with Tashiguma's class.

_With Tashiguma's class……_

"Alright everyone listen up! Spread out into the forest and find as many kunai as possible!" shouted a kid with a old scar running from his right eyebrow to his collar bone.

"Kamakiri you baka! If we split up then it will be harder to find each other even if do get all the kunais!" said a girl named Siruzu.

"Shut up! I'm the leader here and my word is law!" shouted Kamakiri.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Nobody agreed of you being leader!" Siruzu shouted back.

Before Siruzu could reply back she found an awfully sharp kunai right under her throat. The holder of this kunai was Kamakiri.

"I said shut up and follow my orders or else your head will be turned into a water fountain!" growled Kamakiri as he put his kunai back in its pouch.

"……fine whatever you say _leader_" Siruzu said when she regained her bearings.

Kamakiri only smirked and yelled to his classmates. "Alright everyone pick a direction and meet back here at exactly 3:45" he said this while marking a tree with his kunai. "Understand?" he asked.

Nobody said a word and they all went their separate ways.

_Back with Shoudaishou's class….._

"Guys if we split up it will be too difficult and will only take up more time, we need to make a formation in order to get all the kunais before Tashiguma's class does" said Hiro.

His classmates nodded and they stopped to form a plan and strategy. Hiro explained his thought of a formation, and by the end of his explanation his classmates were more than impressed.

"Ok Kurojaki and Akame you two will be in front as our navigation and reflex system. Since you two have the best reflex ability and will be able to doge and worn us of any incoming danger. Akatora, Chutora, Kurotora you three will follow up behind them and lead our front main attack formation. Your triple skills and knowledge of each others fighting style and skills surpass those of any of ours. Then we will have our fighters right behind you which is the majority of the class. Reika and the other medics will be in the middle so that if anybody is injured you can use your medic skills that Shoudaishou taught us and help either the front or back of the formation. Last but not least covering the back we will have Shiro, Gin and Riki leading our second attack team so if any enemies attack from behind you can alert both the main attack team and the other fighters" explained Hiro with a completely mature and serious face on.

After everyone fitted into their rightful slots in the formation Hiro looked them over and nodded his head in satisfactory.

"Right everyone the formation is awesome and completely ambush proof, now lets go and win this!" shouted Hiro however one of his classmates asked him a question that accidently slipped his mind.

"Were all in our positions Hiro but were will you go?" asked his classmate.

"Er well I don't know hmmmmmmmm….." said Hiro as he took up a thinking pose.

"Stop doing that ridiculous thinking pose and give us the order to go leader!" grinned Akatora.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold your horses and horses hold your breaths, what did you say?!" asked a confused Hiro.

"I said give us the order to go already LEADER" said Akatora as the others nodded.

"Wait you want me to be the leader?" asked an even more confused Hiro.

His classmates only gave him nods and a playful if not serious salute. Hiro can only grin and think 'wow, me a platoon leader Shoudaishou sure is going to be proud of not only myself but everyone of us when I tell him'. A face splitting grin comparable to Shoudaishou's appeared on Hiro's face.

"YOSH, everyone lets go and beat the shit out of Tashiguma's class and show them what great shinobis and kunoichis Shoudaishou has trained us to be!" shouted Hiro with his first ever platoon cheering and following behind him.


	9. Revelations and a Golden fox

"Yo, Naruto" said the well known copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi, who appeared beside Shoudaishou who was calmly drinking some tea on a bench.

"Kakashi-sensei! What brings you here?" asked a happy Shoudaishou.

"Came to see the 'great challenge' everybody's talking about" said Kakashi as he whipped out his prized Icha Icha book. At this Shoudaishou's right eye twitched dangerously while thinking 'holy shit Kakashi-sensei must have balls of diamond to dare read that porn book in the open'. However Kakashi's voice brought him back to reality.

"So, whose your opponent?" asked Kakashi nosed buried in the book.

"Huh? Ohhh its 'the blood stained bear' Karasuto Tashiguma" said Shoudaishou.

As soon as the words left his mouth Kakashi dropped his porn book and stared wide eyed at his old student.

"K...K...Karasuto Tashiguma-sensei is your opponent?!" asked a completely dumbstruck Kakashi.

"Yeah, that old bastard called my students sardines! Well my students will show him whose the boss around here!" growled Shoudaishou as the memory flashed into his head.

"Naruto...do you know why he's named 'the blood stained bear'? Asked Kakashi as he sat down beside his old student his porn novel completely forgotten (for once).

"Wasn't he an old elite jounin and he teached you and Itachi the two legendary genius weilders of the sharingan? Said Shoudaishou.

"That's all true but it isn't completely the reason of why he got that nickname" said Kakashi as he looked of into the distance.

"Care to explain then Kakashi-sensei?" said Shoudaishou as he looked at his old sensei.

"………It all started when I was still in the academy" said Kakashi as old memories came flooding back……..

_**Flashback mode …...**_

"_You worthless piece of shit how dare you ask for a break!!" yelled an enraged Tashiguma as he punched a kid no older than 7 years of age._

"_I…I….I'm sorry Tashiguma-sama…. Its just that I…I'm hungry and we've been doing these B…B-ranked jutsus for hours" stuttered the 7 year old kid who was sporting a nasty wound on his jaw and a broken rib. _

"_Sorry! Sorry?! You think sorry makes everything okay? You piece of shit! I am your leader, boss and sensei you don't have any right to argue back! Your just a talentless shit covered sardine who can't even do a simple B-ranked jutsu!" shouted Tashiguma as he drove a kunai into the boys left shoulder. _

"_Raaaaaagghhhhh" the kid screamed in pain as his blood drenched the floor._

"_Tashiguma-sama! Stop don't kill him! He didn't do anything wrong! Shouted a younger version of the infamous copy cat of Konoha. _

"_Shut the hell up Hatake! He is my student and I will do whatever I wish with him!" roared Tashiguma as he send a glare that reeked of death at Kakashi rooting him on the spot in fear. Tashiguma only smirked and turned his attention back to the kid who was panting heavily and nursing his wound._

_He grabbed the kid by the neck and growled out…"you stupid piece of shit listen to me, the world outside is harsh and cruel if you don't obey me and learn that forsaken B-ranked jutsu you'll die before you even take one step as a ninja"._

"…_whimper…sob….sniff" was all the boy could make out as he could hardly breath because of the death grip Tashiguma had on his neck._

"……_very well if you can't learn this jutsu then I'll give you a new task" said Tashiguma as he wrenched the kunai from the boys shoulder making him scream in pain again._

"_Now listen kid your new task is to kill Kakashi over there with this Kunai. If you succeed you'll have a chance of survival in this world…but if you fail I'll make sure you'll never see tomorrow. He said as he handed the kid the kunai._

_Kakashi had shock, fear and anger written all over his face while he whispered under his breath "our sensei….is… a demon"._

_The kid looked at Kakashi his eyes at the brink of tears, while Kakashi just looked back unable to say a word._

"_What are you waiting for? Christmas? Hurry up and obey my command" shouted Tashiguma as he glared daggers at the poor kid. _

_Needless to say the kid was caught in a dilemma. Kill one of his friends who didn't do anything wrong and get charged for murder or disobey his sensei and get killed himself. Nobody else dared to speak or stand and voice their opinion; the situation was already bad enough they'll only make it worse._

"_I….I…I…" stuttered the kid as the kunai shook in his trembling hands. _

"_You what!" growled an impatient Tashiguma._

"_I...I...I can't do it Tashiguma-sama I can't kill Kakashi or any of my friends! Shouted the kid with tears coming out of his eyes._

"_YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SARDINE SHIT!!" thundered Tashiguma as he drove a Katana straight through the kid's heart. _

_The kid's body fell to the ground with a 'thump' as a pool of blood surrounded him. All the other students looked on in horror and anger as the pool of blood grew bigger and bigger._

"_let that be a lesson to all of you, if you disobey my rule or tell any one of what happened here today I will leave none of you alive understand?" said Tashiguma as he cleared of the body and blood. Everyone could only nod, however Kakashi was still rooted to his spot tears tugging at the corners of his eyes at seeing his friend throw away his life for him……._

_**Flashback mode end….**_

"From that day on neither me nor any of my other friends talked about that day. Tashiguma kept treating his students badly however he didn't kill anymore but his anger and ferociousness earned him the name 'the blood stained bear' said Kakashi as tears welled up in his eyes once again.

Shoudaishou had a look that was exactly the same as Kakashi's back then when he heard the last part of the story. 'That….that demon! How could he do this to his own students!' thought an angry Shoudaishou as his killing intent shot throughout the area scaring some people shitless.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he noticed the huge amount of killing intent coming from his student.

"He's a blood stained bear alright, that bastard shouldn't be allowed to live anymore...Kakashi-sensei…..gather your old ANBU team and keep a look out on that Tashiguma teme, I'm going after the kids to stop this match before blood is splattered" growled Shoudaishou.

"Oy, Naruto what are you…." Kakashi was cut short as Shoudaishou looked him dead in the eye and said in a serious voice.

"This is an order Kakashi! If things get ugly who knows what will happen".

"…….I understand, me and my team will keep a lookout" said Kakashi with a nod of his head.

Shoudaishou nodded back before golden chakra engulfed him and the next thing Kakashi knew he was looking at a golden fox almost the size of an elephant with nine tails and cerulean eyes.

"Heh, finally showing your true powers eh Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he looked up at the giant gold fox.

"You know what they say Kakashi-sensei…. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I've held my power back long enough from now on I'm not going to live in a shell anymore!" said Shoudaishou in a calm yet deep voice before running in the direction of the forests at the speed of light. Only a highly trained ninja or someone with the sharingan will be able to at least catch a glimpse of a bright golden blur.

"Boy is Konoha in for a surprise" mused Kakashi to himself while sprinting of to find his old ANBU team………well not before picking his forgotten porn book of the ground and giving it a kiss while saying "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to drop you so impolitely like that".


	10. Son of the bear

A blond blur speed past the trees outside Konoha. If one was to look more closely they would see a giant golden fox with cerulean eyes full of worry, determination and power running at the speed of light.

The giant fox known as Shoudaishou to his students and Namikaze Naruto to his fellow ninjas and villagers stopped and sniffed the air while his ears were on high alert.

'Hmmmm the scent is still fresh my students must have been here at least an hour ago' thought Shoudaishou as he followed the scent of his precious students deeper into the forest.

_Meanwhile……_

"Uggggh damn it I've been searching for these kunais for hours and I haven't found a single one! This is not looking good for my reputation' thought a stressed Kamakiri as he jumped from tree to tree.

Just then he heard some people talking from the right of his exact position. Thinking it might be an enemy ninja he whipped out a kunai from his pouch and hid under the shades of a giant tree. What he saw caught him a little of surprise right in front of him were his opponents, and they had All the kunais.

'Shit, how could these weaklings have gotten all the kunais before me and my subordinates'? Thought a fuming Kamakiri. He was brought out of his thought when one of them started talking………..

_With Hiro's platoon…….._

"Alright guys do we have all the kunais?" asked Hiro as he looked around his classmates.

"I'm pretty sure we do Leader" said Akatora as he finished counting the last of the kunai with his brothers.

"We have a total of five blues, three yellows, six reds, eight browns and one alkali" said Chutora as he stood by the platoon Leader.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that's all of them Leader" said Kurotora as he did a double check.

"ALRIGHT!! We totally have this competition nailed!" shouted most of the class.

"Don't get to cocky yet guys we don't know Tashiguma's classes' process they might already be heading back for all we know" said Hiro.

"Then we should get a move on now that we have all the kunais" said Reika.

Hiro nodded his head and motioned for everyone to head back. None of them realized Kamakiri hiding behind the shadows with an evil smirk stapled on his face. He slowly came out of the shadows and decided to ambush his opponents and take all their kunais.

_Back with Shoudaishou………………_

'Shit this is taking to long! Where are you guys!' thought Shoudaishou as his panic and worry increased his speed.

He then landed in a clearing where his students were just a few minutes ago and sniffed the ground. "Looks like they stuck together after all" said Shoudaishou to himself "Ohhhh and they found all the kunais impressive" he said again when he picked up the scent of iron and metal.

He was just about to run to catch up with them when his sensitive nose caught another smell. This scent shocked him a little bit it was evil and gave him a chill when he smelled it.

'Ohhhh snap, if this is going where I think it's going then things could get ugly' thought Shoudaishou as he ran after his students faster then ever.

_With Hiro's platoon and Kamakiri……………_

"Akame how far are we away from Konoha?" asked Hiro as he looked back at his white haired friend.

"About another hour away" said Akame.

"Good if we keep at this speed we'll make it back in time with minutes to spare" said Hiro as he once again concentrated on the front.

Little did they know Kamakiri was right behind them Katana, shuriken and kunai in hand ready to kill.

"Leader, we have someone following us and I don't think they're very friendly" said a black haired boy.

"Good observation Kurojaki I expected no less from you" said Hiro in a tone only a well respected Leader will use.

"Thank you Leader, what do you suggest we do?" said Kurojaki proud that his friend/platoon Leader congratulated him on a job well done.

"I'm pretty sure there's a clearing 200 meters from where we are motion for every one to head that way, well see who our little visitor is" said Hiro as Kurojaki nodded and did the exact thing the Leader asked him to do.

"Shit they're going of course from the village maybe they know I'm following them. Ohhh well they won't live long anyway" thought Kamakiri as he followed them into a clearing Hiro talked about.

When Kamakiri landed he saw his opponents all staring at him with hands crossed over their chest awaiting an answer.

"Who are you and why were you following us?" asked Hiro as he eyed Kamakiri up and down.

"I'm Karasuto Kamakiri and I'll kill every single one of you and keep the kunais myself" said Kamakiri as he let out an evil laugh.

At his last name half of Hiro's classmate's eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

"Karasuto...I see, so you're the son of Karasuto Tashiguma" said Hiro without a hint of fear showing in his eyes.

"Got that right! I'll crush all you sardines and make sure nobody finds your bodies" laughed Kamakiri.

"This isn't looking good Leader, what should we do?" asked Akame as he backed away a little in fear.

"…………….we will stand our ground and not give him the kunais we worked so hard to get!" growled Hiro as he walked up front and slipped into a Taijutsu stance.

"Leaders right! How can we ever show our faces to Shoudaishou if we just run away with our tails tucked under our legs" shouted Akatora as he to stood by Hiro and slipped into a stance.

"Don't leave us out of the game Leader, brother!" said Chutora and Kurotora in unison.

Everyone else was uncertain at first but they promised Shoudaishou. And if one thing they remembered was that Shoudaishou taught them that a ninja should never back down on a promise. So one by one they joined their Platoon Leader and the Tora brothers against Tashiguma's son.

"Well I guess you guys aren't much of useless sardines after all" said Kamakiri with a killing glow in his eyes.

They all stared at Kamakiri while he just stared back, then a full blown fight started.

_With Shoudaishou…….._

'This isn't good I smell blood' thought Shoudaishou as he landed on a large tree trunk strong enough to hold his weight right above the clearing.

"……This is….." said Shoudaishou as his students were scattered everywhere, some were unconscious while some had nasty injuries and couldn't fight.

He then noticed two who were still fighting, one of the kids he recognized with the K.S.A.N Hiro but the other he couldn't quite place. He watched as they exchanged deadly blows at one another neither giving up they were both equal in power and speed.

'Damn it how can this idiot be able to keep up with after all the blows he received' Kamakiri mentally shouted. Truth be told Hiro was as exhausted as hell. He could hardly stand up straight but the only one who figured this out was Shoudaishou up in the trees.

Then Kamakiri caught Hiro off guard and stabbed a kunai into his shoulder like his dad did to a student years ago.

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaagggggghhhh!" screamed Hiro in pain as blood spurted from the wound. Kamakiri then kicked him hard in the stomach which resulted him to smash against a tree and slip into unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard and saw was a howl full of rage and a giant golden fox leap at Kamakiri before his vision went black.


	11. The Great Leader Of The Ohu Soldiers

"Uggghhhh where am I?" asked Hiro as he found himself lying on a bed that felt very familiar. 'I'm in the hospital?' thought Hiro as his visions finally cleared.

"I see your awake Hiro" said a voice. Hiro looked around the room but the only thing he saw was a giant golden fox with piercing blue eyes. Hiro was shocked so he did the first thing that his mind was thinking………

"Holy shit that fox just talked!" screamed Hiro at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa, clam down Hiro its me" said the fox calmly. At this Hiro took a closer look at the fox and suddenly his brain snapped to attention.

"Shoudaishou?" asked Hiro completely confused. The fox just grinned and nodded.

"Shoudaishou! It is you" shouted Hiro as he flung his arms around the golden fox hugging him.

"Careful Hiro your wounds aren't completely healed yet" said Shoudaishou as he returned the hug using his tails.

"Shoudaishou…..how….I mean…..your…..um" Hiro fumbled to find the right words while Shoudaishou just sighed and said "I'll tell you and your classmates some other time okay?"

Hiro just nodded before he remembered something. "Shoudaishou what happened to Kamakiri and my classmates?" asked Hiro worry clearly in his voice.

"Kamakiri is being guarded by the ANBU for attacking a fellow leaf shinobi and as for your classmates they didn't suffer major injuries so they all checked out before you woke up" said Shoudaishou. Hiro for his part only nodded his head.

"We'll I've got an important meeting to go to so I'll see you next week in class" said Shoudaishou as he headed for the door.

"Ohh and Hiro" added Shoudaishou as Hiro quickly turned his attention to him.

"Yes Shoudaishou?" he asked.

"I heard all your friends and classmates say you were an excellent platoon Leader…….I'm very proud of you Hiro" grinned Shoudaishou as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you Shoudaishou" said Hiro in a whisper after he got his bearings back in place.

_Council meeting…………….._

"Lady Hokage this must be important for you to gather all the council members" said Danzo glaring slightly at Tsunade while the other members just nodded.

"Trust me Danzo it is" said Tsunade. 'Hah hope you don't have a heart attack when gaki shows up you old war hawk' thought Tsunade smugly. As if on cue a swish of strong wind entered the council room causing a lot of papers to flutter to the ground. When the wind died down a giant golden fox stood beside Tsunade with a smirk adorning its whiskered face.

"Lady Hokage! You know perfectly well summons aren't allowed in the council room!" growled Danzo.

"Clam it you old fool I ain't a summon" growled the fox as he let out a bit of killer intent at Danzo.

"You balless fur-ball how dare you speak to me like that!" screamed Danzo.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE GREAT LEADER OF THE OHU SOLDIERS LIKE THAT!!" shouted a black fox that suddenly appeared out of the shadows. At this revelation the entire council room was silent not because of the black fox's appearance but of the revelation of the great Leader of the ohu soldiers.

Every single shinobi nation knew of the great Leader of the ohu soldiers. He was a mysterious shinobi who suddenly appeared fifteen years after the Kyuubi's attack. His name struck fear into enemies while comfort and peace in allies. Nobody knew exactly who he was but it was said he was a golden fox with cerulean eyes and nine tails. He was never alone though for people say he had a whole army of ninja foxes, wolves and dogs under his command. It was also said that they lived in the mountains of Ohu between the borders of the land of fire. Thus giving them the name of Ohu soldiers. They were all insanely powerful each and every single one of them could hold their own against a Sanin and possibly even win. Their Leader is said to be one of the most powerful ninjas in history, his speed, courage, intelligence and leadership surpasses every legendary ninja in history.

"No way……." Stuttered the council members in unison.

"Yes way, know I will like you to meet Namikaze Naruto the great Leader of the Ohu soldiers and John his second-in-command" said Tsunade not surprised since she already knew about this.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!" were the shouts of pure surprise from the dumbstruck council.

"You mean the son of the Fourth is also…………the great Leader of the Ohu soldiers?" asked Danzo his eyes still as wide as dinner plates.

"Damn straight I am" said the legendary Leader.

"Wow, well…….um…..why didn't you tell us before?" asked a council member.

"Because if I did all of you would have just laughed at me or punished me for trying to be the legendary Leader. So I first told you that I'm the son of the Fourth and when I thought I could trust all of you and Konoha again me and John decided to drop the nuclear bomb" said the Leader.

"Hah hah hah we sure got them good didn't we Shoudaishou?" said John while he was trying not to burst out laughing from the expressions of the council members.

"Yeah we sure did" said Shoudaishou, but he didn't bother to hold his laughter so he just laughed out loud.

"But why do you look like the demon Kyuubi?" asked another council member.

"It was a gift from Kyuubi; I can change to a golden fox of any size whenever I want. Also just to end your questions the soldiers of Ohu aren't nin-kens their demon fox soldiers" said Shoudaishou.

If it was even possible the council members eyes widened even more and their jaws hit the ground with a big 'BANNNNNGGGGG'.

"Well now that the surprise is over I think we should call this meeting to an end shouldn't we?" said Tsunade as she headed out the door followed by Shoudaishou and John.

When they were out of earshot all three of them cracked up laughing while holding their stomachs.


	12. A true Knuckle Headed Sensei

_7 years later..._

As Shoudaishou walked down the corridors of the academy he couldn't help think about all that has happened in these seven years. When his secret was out that he was the great Leader of the Ohu soldiers all of Konoha saw him in a new light, no body held a grudge against him any more. To top the ice-cream off Tsunade announced that in 5 years she will step down as Hokage and her chosen successor was none other than Namikaze Naruto. At first Shoudaishou was shocked and threw a fit saying that he couldn't be the Leader of both Ohu and Konoha. But when Tsunade and John said that maybe he was too weak and couldn't handle the pressure they enraged Shoudaishou making him say...well shout actually..."WHAT!! YOU THINK I'M TOO WEAK! I'VE LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE UNDER PRESSURE, LIFE AND DEATH SITUATIONS AND YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE BEING THE LEADER OF OHU AND KONOHA!! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU I WILL JOIN THE SOLDIERS OF OHU WITH KONOHA TOO MAKE ONE GREAT VILLAGE THAT ALL ENEMIES WILL FEAR AND ALLIES TO SMILE AT!

And Shoudaishou did just that in these past two years since he became Hokage the soldiers of Ohu joined Konoha. Everyone was weary and scared at first since all the Ohu soldiers were talking demon foxes, but Shoudaishou erased all their fears. Now anyone that walks down the road will be able to see civilians, shinobis and foxes populating Konoha. The soldiers of Ohu were happy with their Leader's decision and willingly joined forces with Konoha. You could always see the demon foxes sunbathing on trees or walking around town.

Shoudaishou was brought out of his thought when his old classroom that he used to teach in came into view. Memories of his students came flooding back as well. His students all grew up and graduated and they were all Konoha's most loyal and powerful shinobis and kunoichis.

As he opened the door he was greeted with all of his old students who have come back today to celebrate the anniversary of his teaching career and also the birth of the academy.

"Oy Shoudaishou over here" shouted a 15 year old who back then was known as Hiro. Now he was a top ANBU captain. Shoudaishou smirked as he walked up to his old students and one by one they shook hands or hugged while telling each other about what they have accomplished and also reminiscing on the past.

"Excuse me but why do all of you call Hokage-sama Shoudaishou? I thought his name was Namikaze Naruto" asked a little girl who was in the academy. Everyone else also wanted to know since these past seven years apart from Shoudaishou, his students and friends and Tsunade nobody else knew.

"Hah hah hah you think we should tell them Shoudaishou and tell the truth about the mystery of these codenames?" laughed Hiro as he saw Shoudaishou nod while he sported a huge grin on his face. Taking that as a yes Hiro and his old classmates shouted as one...

"Ladies and gentlemen's, boys and girls. Today we will announce why we use these codenames when were together!" they shouted while everyone listened in.

"Seven years ago a knuckle headed Jounin came too the academy. He was to teach a class of fresh academy students by orders of the former Godaime Hokage. Because he was so idiotic he gave all of us codenames when he first meet us so that we will all have something in common and be like a family" said Shoudaishou's students as they then each said their old codenames. After that was done a majority of the people had a huge sweat drop behind their heads while others chuckled.

"Who was this knuckle headed Jounin?" asked another academy student.

Shoudaishou's students all grinned before they stood beside him and shouted as one.

"Everyone allow us to introduce OUR KNUCKLE HEADED SENSEI THE GREAT SHOUDAISHOU!!

* * *

For years to come anyone who were new to Konoha or were on business and vacation would always ask about the story of the Rokudaime Hokage, Son of the Yondaime and Leader of the Ohu soldiers. And if you so happen too meet and ask one of his past students they would always grin before saying "Ahhhh yes he was my sensei when I was in the academy. He was Namikaze Naruto, Our Knuckle Headed Sensei and The Great Shoudaishou.

**Phew! finally finished! thanks to all of you who supported my stories since i'm only a begginer . I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews i love reading them (sorry if i don't write back and stuff since i'm not that type of person sorry!) I also hope that all of you will check out my other stories and leave a review or two. TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKSSSSSSS A BBBBBBUUUUUNNNNNNCCCCCHHHHH!! **


End file.
